1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to a method and apparatus for marking portions of a web page so that those portions may be revisited at a later time.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increased usage of the Internet as a source of information, the number of Web pages present on the Internet has increase dramatically. The Internet has many hundreds of thousands of Web sites that may be visited by users of Web browser applications. Each of these Web sites may have a plurality of Web pages associated with them that may be visited by users of Web browsers.
When a user is searching for information on the Internet, the user may often visit a number of Web sites and a number of Web pages associated with these Web sites. Often, a user may desire to return to a Web page previously visited because a portion of the Web page may have been of interest to the user. However, the user must re-request the Web page and again attempt to locate the portions of the Web page that were of interest. With current Web browsers and Web sites there is no ability for a user to mark portions of a Web page and have those marked portions for revisiting the Web page. Thus, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus and method for marking portions of a Web page for later revisiting the Web page.